I Remember You
by cookiequeen13
Summary: This is my first story! SUMMARY INSIDE! But just to let you know I'm really bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! I really hope you like it! Please review!**

**Summary: Momoko, and her sisters are taken to a lab when they are 4 years old. They are experimented. They get some powers. A few months later 3 boys are experimented on and get some powers as well. They visited each other everyday. When the girls are 6 they are taken away right after Brick had confessed his love to Momoko. Years later Brick rescues Momoko from a fire. She gets amnesia. Will she ever get her Memory back? Will she remember Brick from when she was little? Will Brick even remember her? Will something happen bad to Momoko or even her sisters? Read to find out! **

Three 4 year old girls parents died. The orphanage was full so they couldn't put them there. They had no idea where to put the 3 little girls. Than a scientist came over and told them that they needed extra people for testing with experiments and they would be happy to have them. So they insisted. The 3 little girls were sisters so they did not want to leave each others side. The 3 little girls did not know what they were going to do to them. They were brought to a strange place. As they walked there were cells they were passing by. There were weird creatures. But they were actually just people and kids that had been experimented on. There were some people with extra hands. Some with extra feet. Others with extra heads, and so on. There were people that had tails or animal ears. Some other people had growled and barked like a dog. BARK! BARK! Grr! The little girls were freaked out staying close to the scientist. Some people were yelling, Help! Please! People even tried to grab the little girls. It was finally over when they came to a room. The scientist put the little girls inside. The door was big and gray with a lock on it. The room had all kinds of stuff in it. There was even cages. Some blood was on the floor, walls, ceiling and tables. They injected a few shots into each of the 3 girls. The little girls screamed in pain. They were holding them down so they would not move. They had to wait for it to affect them, so they could later see what the outcome was. They put the 3 little girls in a cell together. The cell had 1 toilet, 1 sink, and a bunk bed of 3. Later the 3 little girls were taken out of their cell into a big plain white room. It had a clear window with scientist looking at them through the window. The scientist wondered if plan x even worked on them. They didn't look any different. Than they thought maybe it was their actions that changed. Them took the controls and made the little red headed little girl fly when they bumped the floor up from under her. She was actually flying. The scientist were amazed. Than the other 2 girls started flying as well. Than later they found out about their new abilities now. They could fly, they had super strength, They could shoot fire out of their hands, last they could easily fix things just by touching them. Like when they broke one of the scientist's nose by "accident". The scientist's plan x was a success. The little girls now had to where short dresses that were mid- thigh. They had black stripes. The red headed girl's dress was pink. The blond headed girl's dress was blue. The black headed girl's dress was green. The dresses sleeves were really short, they were a few inches a past their shoulders. They were given new names. The names we Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. But they still called each other by their original names sometimes. Which were Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. They were put back in their cell. They injected a special kind of chemical into them that so they weren't be able to use their powers.

* * *

A few months later. three 4 year old boys were brought in. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup could hear them in the testing room screaming in pain like they did a few months ago when they were first brought in. The boys were put into cells as well after all the testing was done. They had black pants, and black striped shirts. The red headed one had a red shirt, the blond headed one had a blue shirt, and the black headed one had a green shirt. Their sleeves went almost all the way down to their elbows. They were given new names as well. The names were Brick, Boomer, and Butch. They didn't mind the names much at all really considered really they didn't even remember their real names anyway. The boys had the same powers. They could fly, they had super strength, they could shoot fire out of their hands, but their was only one power different instead of being able to fix things with just one touch, instead when ever they were angry there would be lightening outside. When they were sad their was rain. When they were happy their would be rainbows!When they were frightened it would be cloudy. They injected the same chemical into the 3 boys as they did the 3 girls. The boys were only aloud sometimes to visit the girls.

* * *

2 years later. The boys were aloud again to visit the girls. Hello Brick. Blossom said. I heard you wanted to talk to me about something. Blossom said happily. I do. Brick said. Blossom... Blossom I, I, I like you. Like a lot. What I'm trying to say is I love you. Oh Brick. I don't know what to say. I guess, I... than a man walked into her cell and the guards took the boys out. Hey! What are you doing! Brick asked them. But they did not answer. Brick! Blossom! The man kneeled down to the three 6 year old girls. excuse me young ladies. He said in a nice tone. I have came to take you 3 home with me. What! We can't! We got to stay! I can't leave Brick! Blossom screamed. Blossom threw him her bow. Brick keep this with you! Don't ever forget me! Don't ever!

* * *

6 years later. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru walked down to lunch in the school hall. So what's up? Asked Kaoru. Anything new? Nah. Said Momoko and Miyako. Hey do you smell anything? Momoko asked. No why? Kaoru asked. Actually I think I smell something too. Miyako said. Now that your saying something me too. Said Kaoru. What do you think it is? They kept walking than they heard the fire alarm go off. *Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* Its smoke! There's a fire somewhere in the school! The girls ran out. Than everyone evacuated out of the fire was moving fast. Soon enough the whole building was being covered in fire. We need to search the building to see if there is anyone locked in there! We don't have our costume but we can do without them! They had to split up. Buttercup went to the first floor. Bubbles went to the highest floor. Blossom had to go to the middle floor where it was almost impossible to get out. But she had to look just in case. Blossom looked everywhere. But there was no one there. But than she turned around there was a huge wall of fire surrounding her. She suddenly couldn't breath. She couldn't fly through the floors or ceilings because there was too many ceilings and floors below and above her. Plus she couldn't tell if there was any fire above of below her so she didn't want to smash right into the fire. The floors and ceilings were collapsing above and below her. Blossom gasped for oxygen over and over. She started to lose sight of everything. Everything started to become blurry to her. She fell to the floor. Her eyes were opened a little. Everything was still a little shaky. The last thing she could see was a boy standing in front of her. He had red hair with dark red eyes. Than Momoko's eyes closed.

* * *

**Please! Please! Let me know what you think! I really, really want to know! If I hear anything like if you want me to update Ill write another chapter. But please tell me! Sorry I know it might be short but it is 1,437 words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter! I don't have much days have days of school left I only have 13 days left! Yay! Than summer! Which means more time to work on my chapters!**

* * *

Momoko tried to get up but she had a sharp pain in her chest, but she managed to lift her self up. She sat up on the bed. She looked around the room. The bed she was laying on had a dark red blanket with light red sheets, and pillows. The walls were crimson red. There was clothes laid all around the floor. She looked down at her chest. She had a big red oversized shirt on and underwear. Her chest was hurting painfully. She looked under her shirt. Her chest and breast were all bandaged up. Momoko walked out of the room. Her chest was hurting as she walked. She went down stairs. She saw a boy watching TV on the couch. She walked closer to him. Than Brick turned around and saw Momoko. Oh your awake. Brick said.

Who are you? Asked Momoko. I was about to ask you the same thing. Brick said. What were you doing in that fire? What's your name? Brick asked the following questions. Huh? What was I doing in that fire? What fire? What do you mean? Momoko asked in confusion. What do you mean? Brick asked. What's your name. Brick asked again. My name? Momoko asked. I,I,... Well it's... What is my name? Momoko wondered. What! You don't remember? Brick asked. Do you remember anything? Brick asked. Um. No. I can't remember a thing. Momoko said.

You got to remember something! Do you remember your family? Your friends? Your age? Where you live? Anything at all? Brick asked. Um. No. Nothing at all. Momoko said. Oh great. Now what am I going to do with her? Brick wondered. Now what am I going to do. She has amnesia, so I don't even know what to do. I guess she is going to have to stay with me until she gets her memory back. Momoko sat next to him on the couch. Well I'm going to need something call you well your here. I know I'll call you Sakura.

Sakura? Momoko thought. Ok. Something ran toward Momoko across the floor. Aaaahhhh! Momoko screamed. Brick ran to her. What is it? Brick asked. A small little black think crawled on the floor towards Momoko. Oh. Its just a spider. A spider? Yes. Oh. Sakura said. Are you hungry? Brick asked Sakura. Yeah. Brick went in the kitchen to cook something up for her. Sakura wandered around the the house. Came across a door that was green. She opened it. She looked around the room. There was a bed with a dark green blanket and light green sheets and pillows. There were clothes all around the room. Aaaaahhhhh! Sakura screamed again. Brick came running. What is it now? Brick asked. Those clothes are moving! Sakura screamed in disgust. Oh this is just my brother Butch's room. Brick said. Now lets go the food is ready. Sakura went to the dinner table. She sat down. It was a salad. Sakura ate up. I'll be in the living room if you need me. Brick said.

* * *

Miyako went to her room. Where could Momoko be? She wondered. I hope she isn't dead. But I know Momoko. She wouldn't give up that easy. Miyako thought. I wonder if maybe Momoko is at the store getting candy like usual. But I never saw her come out of the fire. I'm worried. She must be out there some where. I need to find her. I don't care how long it takes. If that's what it takes to bring her home then so be it. Miyako had said Sternly.

* * *

Kaoru was at the skate park when then she just had realized something. Where was Momoko. Kaoru rested and sat on a bench. Momoko would usually always be around. But where was she? Kaoru wondered. I didn't see her come out of the fire now that I think about it. I should probably go looking for her. Momoko has to be some where. Something must of happened. So bad that for some reason she couldn't get home. I should defiantly go looking for her. I know Momoko is out there some where. Kaoru said determined.

* * *

Sakura went over and sat next to Brick. Oh hi. Brick said to her. Brick just laid there watching soon enough Sakura laid her head on Bricks lap and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I really didn't think I would have reviews till a few days after! I really, really appreciate it! I will talk about what happens to Miyako and/or Kaoru next chapter! I'll try to update real soon! I know this chapter has fewer words. Sorry. I try. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've**** made this chapter longer! Sorry the other one was so short! Really! I'm sorry!**

* * *

Miyako jumped out the window. Don't worry Momoko I will find you. I will find you because you are my sister. You a great sister! I don't wanna lose you. Not ever! Miyako flew into the open sky to look for Momoko.

Kaoru stood by the skate park in front of the entrance. Should I look for Momoko? Kaoru wondered. I wonder If I should. Miyako probably doesn't even notice she's gone. I guess I'm going to have to look for Momoko. But I should probably do it with Miyako. So we can look together. Kaoru went to her house. Miyako? Miyako? Miyako! Where are you? Oh no. Where is she. Huh? A note. Kaoru I went to go look for Momoko. Love, Miyako. Oh no. There's no way Miyako could do this by her self. Oh great now I have to look for Momoko and Miyako. Kaoru flew out the window into the open sky.

Where is she? Miyako wondered. I looked all over Tokyo. There's no sign of her. How weird. Miyako thought. She might not even be in Tokyo anymore. But I'm just hoping she is in Japan still. I feel like she is still in Japan. But where? Miyako wondered. Where could Momoko possibly be! Miyako wondered again. Oh! Some one or something give me a sign! Anything! Was Momoko kidnapped! Is she maybe trapped some where! Is she hurt and is in a far away hospital! Some thing! Give me and answer! Please! I need at least one sign. Miyako fell to the ground. I'm never going to find my sister! But no. I can't say that. Momoko is out there some where and its my job to find her. I will look for you day or night until I find where you are hidden. I will find you sis! I will. Miyako got up and flew into the sky. She scattered everywhere moving her head up and down and side by side. She was determined to find her sister. All she had was her sisters. Her sisters and her were the only ones that could understand each other. There was not another person in the world that could.

Kaoru scattered through Tokyo. Damn! There's no sign of Momoko or Miyako. Did they both leave Tokyo? I don't understand! I looked everywhere. There's no way they are here! Oh what am I going to do? Both my sisters are missing. Wait a min. what am I moping about? I bet if I keep looking I'll find them so we can just live our normal lives than will have to some how get out of class to save the day when something or someone attacks. But at least I'll be with my sister. But all I am afraid of is what if Momoko or Miyako are not safe? What if they are in danger. But they got there powers I'm sure they will be fine. Hopefully...

Sakura sat on the couch watching t.v. *Ding! Dong! Sakura opened the door. There was a boy at the door. He had black hair in a pony tail. He had dark forest green eyes. Who are you? Sakura asked. What do you mean? The boy asked. Who are you? The boy asked her. I, I, I'm Sakura. Sakura? He asked. Is Brick here? He asked. Um. No he said he was going shopping for food. Why are you here? He looked at Sakura. He noticed she was wearing a big red oversized shirt. Why are you wearing that? He asked. He pointed to her. Sakura dropped quickly and kneeled holding her self. Are you scared? The boy asked. Why are you here with Brick? Where's your family? Why are you wearing one of Brick's shirts? Why are you so frightened? He asked. The shirt she was wearing was dropping a little down. But just down enough that he could see the bandages around her. Are you hurt he asked? Sakura backed away a little. What's wrong? You know what I'll just come back later when Brick is here. The boy said. Than he flew up. In seconds he was gone. Sakura looked up. He can fly? How odd. Than Sakura heard a voice. What are you doing out here? Brick asked Sakura. What are you looking at. Sakura was still gazing up. Oh nothing. She went back inside.

Um Brick. Yes Sakura? I was out there because someone knocked on the door. They had just left when you got here. What! Who? He didn't tell me his name. He just said he was looking for you. Than he kept asking me a bunch of questions. Most of the questions I did not know about. What did he look like? All I remember is that he had black hair in a ponytail. With dark green eyes.

What! It, it can't be. Brick said with a little bit of a shaky voice. Is he Butch? My brother Butch. But it can't. I'm not even sure if my brothers are even alive. But if Butch is alive how did he find me? How did he know I was here? But to know for sure Brick asked was he flying at all or anything out of the ordinary? Brick asked. Well yes. That's why I was gazing up before. Sakura said to Brick. So he has to be Butch. But where did he go? Brick wondered.

Butch flew up. He looked over the ocean. Butch than saw something in the water. It didn't look like it belonged there. He flew in closer. He dived and than grabbed it out. It was a a girl with black hair. What was she doing in the water. Butch wondered. The girl was unconscious. I guess I'll take her to my house to let her rest. She's still breathing.

I guess its getting late. I'll sleep tonight so I can get my strength back for tomorrow. But where was I going to sleep? Oh I could sleep in a motel. I don't think there's one too far from here. Miyako rested for a few min. on the ground. Miyako yawned. I'm so tired. Miyako was about to fly back up when she saw someone in front of her. Who are you? Miyako asked. I'm someone who's been looking for and your sisters. But your going to wish that I didn't find you here. Your about to find out why.

Sakura walked to bed. But than she felt a sharp headache. Sakura kneeled down to the ground. Brick came in. What's wrong Sakura? He asked. I feel like someone I care about is being hurt.

* * *

**I tried to make this one longer! But it is longer than chapter 2! By the way thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I really didn't think anyone would read it or even like it. Thanks so much for the people that are reading my chapters! I'll try as soon as I can to get my next chapter in! Its only a little less than my first one but not that much. Well anyways thanks for the reviews! The reviews are what keeps me going. It makes me excited to see that people actually do read my story and like it. Bye for now! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I try to type my stories as fast as I can. So I can upload them fast so you don't have to wait for months like other stories. Because I know I hate waiting a long time! So enjoy. But I'll try not to rush like someone said I shouldn't so I won't I'll try to put a little more time into my chapters.**** ^_^;. Ok so now enjoy :D.**

* * *

I keep wondering why I felt like that. That someone I care about got hurt. But who? I can't remember anything. I don't remember anyone from my family. But why did I feel like that? Sakura wondered. But no matter how much I try. I can't remember anything. But what's that delicious smell? Sakura followed the sweet aroma into the kitchen. There was a brown paper bag Brick set on the table. What's that? Sakura asked. Its just candy. Do you want some? Brick asked Sakura. Sure. Sakura said sweetly. Brick handed her a zoober cake. Oh how delicious! She said when she took the first couple of bites. You know I just realized something. You remind me someone. Brick said to Sakura. Who? Sakura asked. Just a girl I loved a long time ago. She's probably dead now anyway. But we almost had the same powers. We both had one power different. But it was the same for her sisters and my brothers. Brick said trying to remember. To tell the truth I don't know where my brothers are. But from yesterday I now know that Butch is alive. But I'm not sure about my brother Boomer. How did you and your brothers split up anyway? Sakura asked. I'd rather not talk about it. Brick said. That's ok. I understand. Sakura said with no concern about it.

Kaoru woke up in a bed. The bed had a dark green blanket. With light green sheets and pillows. There wasn't really anything on the floor. Just a few shirts and a few pairs of pants. Kaoru looked at her self. She was only wearing a big oversized green shirt and her underwear. Who the fuck did this. Kaoru wondered. Kaoru walked out of the room. Kaoru walked into a room. It was a boy sleeping. Than he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Kaoru at the doorway. Oh so your wake. The boys said. Who are you? Kaoru asked him. Names Butch. The boy said. Butch? Why does that name so damn familiar? Why does he look so fucking familiar. Kaoru wondered. What am I doing here? Kaoru asked Butch. I found you drowned in the ocean. So I took you to my house to recover. Oh. But wait! You still undress me! You fucking pervert! Your clothes were wet. I had to put you in warm clothes. Don't worry I was able to do it without looking. Butch said calmly. Why was I wet? Did you do something! Kaoru said angrily ready to punch in him in the face. Look, when I was flying home I saw something in the water. I pulled it out. It was you that was drowned in the water. I took you home for you to recover. Ok? Butch told her. Alright fine. But why were you even drowned in the water? Butch asked Kaoru. What? I don't even know myself. Kaoru told him. I guess I must of blacked out when I was flying over the water and must of gotten just so damn tired. Kaoru whispered to herself. What? Flying? Fuck. He heard me. Wait didn't you say you were flying home when you found me? Kaoru asked. Yes I did. Butch replied. What! You, you can fly? Yup. Its kind of a long story. But you wouldn't understand. Butch said to her. Actually I would. Kaoru lifted her feet off the ground. What! Your flying! How is this possible. Butch asked with surprise. I will explain everything to you. But as long you will explain everything else to me.

Miyako woke up. Huh? I'm in my bed? How strange. I could of sworn I was attacked last night. But I have no cuts. No bruises. No scrapes. Not even a mark. How just so strange. I don't understand. I thought I was so far away from Tokyo. But now I'm in my house. Hi Miyako how are you feeling? Kaoru asked. Fine. What's wrong Miyako? Kaoru asked. Its just that... wha, what happened to me? Miyako asked. You passed out at the amusement park after riding your 6th ride. I told you we should take a break but you didn't listen. Amusement park? I don't remember going to the amusement park. I was looking for Momoko outside Tokyo because we hadn't seen her since the fire at school. What fire? What are you talking about? Momoko's right here. Miyako jumped up and hugged Momoko. Momoko! Your back! Where did you go? Miyako asked. What do you mean? I didn't go any where. I've been here the whole time. Momoko told her. What. I don't get it. Miyako said. I was far from Tokyo just yesterday. I landed on the ground to rest form looking for Momoko. But than some person said to me, "I've been looking for your sisters and your going to wish that I just didn't find you. I can't remember if it was a he or she. Miyako said to them trying to remember what happened. What are you talking about Miyako? I don't get it. None of this makes sense. I could of sworn Momoko was missing yesterday. What's going on?

How is the powerpuff girl, um. Bubbles doing. Miyako was on a table sleeping with a weird circular round metal thing with wires connected to it. Oh she is just find. She hasn't figured it out its all not real. She truly is the dumbest of the Powerpuff girls. How long do you think were going to keep her like that? Just until we find her sisters. How is the other one doing? The blond haired boy. Boomer. He does not remember Bubbles and I would like to keep it that way. Boomer was in a cell sleeping. We'll find his brothers. But we'll have to find them fast. I don't want the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys to remember each other at all. After we catch all 6 my plan will begin. Good work Mr. Shimizu. Thank you Sergeant "Him". How may times do I have to tell you! Its Commander! My apologies, Commander "Him".

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews once again! I'm glad people like my story! Please review! :) I would greatly appreciate it! Good bye for now! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I get so happy when I get reviews! So thanks!**

* * *

I'll begin. Kaoru had said. When I was 4 years old I was taken to Lab Chemical. It was the same for my sisters as well. They experimented on us. Than we got these powers. They were planning to use us as a weapon. A few months after that 3 boys were experimented on. Their experiment for them were a success as well. We were aloud to visit with them. Me and my sisters had a crush on them. I think they had a crush on us as well. Before we left the red headed boy told Blossom or Momoko that he loved her. Before we left the boy I liked was going to give me something. But before he had a chance My sisters and I were taken away. I don't remember any of the boys names. I remember that my sister Bubbles or Miyako had a crush on a blond hair dude and his face was moving close to her. It looked like he was going to kiss her. That's what it looked like. I could of sworn all their names started with B's. Lets see their names were... Kaoru trying to remember. Butch, Brick, and Boomer. Butch said to her with confidence. Yeah. I think those were the names. So that's why you look so fuckin familiar and your name. Kaoru said.

Miyako? Are you feeling better? Momoko asked. Um. Yeah. Than lets go. Where? To our dates of course. What! Who! Miyako approached them. Who are they? What do you mean Miyako? We've been dating them for about a month now. What! I don't know what you talking about. But they do seem familiar. I wonder why. Boomer went to Miyako. Miyako can I talk to you? Boomer asked her. Sure. Miyako said. They went to a corner behind a shop. Listen Miyako I hope you understand what I'm talking about. This may seem crazy but just yesterday I was flying around looking for my brothers. But than all of the sudden I wake up in my bed and my brothers are their. I was so relived. I told them everything of what happened. I told them how I struggled to look for them but they had no idea what I was talking about and that they were here with me the whole time. Boomer told her. Yeah its the same thing with me! Miyako said. My sister Momoko was missing but she said she was there the whole time. I could of sworn I was far out from Tokyo too. Miyako told him. How strange. Just strange. None of this makes sense. But who are you? Miyako asked. You look so familiar but I don't know where I've seen you. Miyako said. I was thinking the exact same thing. Boomer said. What's going on? Maybe we can figure it out together. Ok.

Professor got home from his long trip. Girls! I'm home! Girls? Professor went up stairs. He read the note Miyako left for Kaoru. Blossom's missing? Where did she go? Where's Bubbles? Where's Buttercup? Why is Blossom missing? This is just great. *Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* Professor answered the phone. Hello? Professor! Where are the girls! There's chaos everywhere! The mayor yelled. I'm sorry Mayor but I have no idea! Professor exclaimed. What! Mayor I'm sure they will come soon. Professor hanged up the phone. I hope. Professor said to himself.

Sakura wandered around the house once again. La, la, la, la! Sakura twirled around. She went to the room she slept in. Which was Brick's room, but he just slept on the couch. I explored his room. I laid on the floor to feel the carpet and started to laugh. But than I saw a box under the bed. I pulled it out. Their were signs on it that said, keep out, don't touch. But I am too curious to know what was inside. So I open it. I see a big pink bow in it. I grab the bow. Than everything flashed before my eyes. I remember my sisters and I going into Lab Chemical when we were 4. I remember 3 boys visiting us every day. I remember a red headed boy confessing his love to me. I remember myself throwing a bow telling him to never forget me. I remember being in the fire than Brick saving me. Brick then came in. No! Don't touch that! He said as he grabbed the bow from my hands. Can't you read! Hello? Sakura? I remember my name. I remember who I am. I remember everything. Sakura said lightly, I remember.

* * *

**Like it? Tell me what ya think! :) Bye for now! By the way guess what. I have school tomorrow! I know I have a project do that I'm half way done with and a map I have to finish and I know I have homework, math homework! My worst subject! But I do have the 28th off because of Memorial day! So I am going to have a 3 day weekend! So I'll probably finish more! Unless I finish before the weekend. But it depends how much homework I have. So goodbye for now! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

You remember? Brick asked. I do. I remember everything. Sakura told him. So who are you than? Brick asked. My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. But also known as Blossom from Ppgz. The leader. I have never told anyone I was Blossom, but I feel safe enough to tell you. I have 3 sisters named Miyako and Kaoru. Which who are also Bubbles and Buttercup from Ppgz. Momoko lifted her feet off the ground. What! You, you, your floating. Brick said surprised. Bu, but how? Brick asked. When my sisters and I were 4 years old we were taken to Lab Chemical... wait. Did you say Lab Chemical? Brick interrupted Momoko. Um. Yeah, why? Momoko asked. Because when my brothers and I were 4 years old we were taken to Lab Chemical. We met 3 girls. They were later taken away to a professor. The girl I liked threw me this bow. That's why I don't want you to touch. Brick said. But how were you in Lab Chemical? Brick asked Momoko. I don't remember you being there. Brick told her. Yes you do. You just don't realize it. Momoko said. She took the bow and put it on. What! Brick said in surprise.

Hey there you 2 are! Momoko said to Miyako and Boomer. We were beginning to worry. Kaoru said. Let's go! Momoko said. Actually Boomer and I are going to some where private and alone. Miyako said to them. Well alright. Bye! Momoko, Kaoru, Brick, and Butch said. Than they left. Miyako grabbed Boomer's hand and they ran all the way to her house. What are we doing here? Asked Boomer. This is my house. This is where I woke up. Miyako showed him. Maybe If I fall asleep again I will wake up to where everything makes sense. Miyako told him. Ok you can try. Boomer said.

So how is Bubbles and Boomer doing? Asked "Him". Um. Not good sir. They just figured out that its not real, and they are trying to find away out, and they have an idea. Mr. Shimizu said to him. What! "Him" screamed out boiling mad. You figure something out where they can't escape. I need you to somehow control the fake Momoko or Kaoru right now to convince her its not a dream. I need you to do the same thing with Brick or Butch to Boomer. "Him" told Mr. Shimizu. Got it? "Him" raised his voice. Got it. Mr. Shimizu said.

Where could the girls possibly be! Professor wondered. I need to get in contact with them. Professor thought. Whoa! Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, The amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and princess! Their destroying the town! Now there's even monsters! There's fires! People have already lost their homes because they were smashed! Wait a min. I wonder if the girls still have their cell phones. I'll call Kaoru first.

So your Buttercup. The strongest fighter if the Powerpuff girls Z. Your also that girl from Lab Chemical. I thought you were familiar. Butch said. So you are the boy. Kaoru said. Well it has been a long time. Butch said. Yes it has. Kaoru said. But I got to go anyway. Kaoru said. Wait, what, why? Butch asked. I'm still need to look for my sisters. Kaoru said to him. Oh, why don't I accompany you? Butch asked. Sorry but I can do this alone. Kaoru said. Why? You afraid that if we find your sisters that they will embarrass you? Butch said with a smirk. No! Also what do you mean by "if"? You should mean "when"! Kaoru said. So that means I will accompany you! Butch said. When did I say you would? Kaoru asked. You did. Before, I said if , WE, find your sisters, and you said I should mean when. So ha! Butch out smarted her. Fuck! Fine! But your staying on the at least 12 inches away! I need my space! Also you have to keep up! I'm not stopping for you! Ok. Fine let's go. Kaoru said. *Ring!* *Ring!* What is that? Kaoru wondered. Wait a min.! That's my phone! Kaoru said. Where is it? Kaoru wondered. You mean this? Butch smirked. What! Yes! Kaoru snatched it out of his hands. You know a simple thank you would be nice. Butch said. Don't push your luck. Kaoru said. Hello? Kaoru! Is that you! Professor asked. Yes why? Thank goodness! Tokyo needs you and your sisters! There's chaos everywhere! I'm sorry professor, but I don't know where Momoko and Miyako are! I've been trying to find them! Kaoru said. What! Oh no! What are we going to do! What! Professor started to panic. Calm down! Try calling them! I can't! Momoko and Miyako left their cell phones here! Ok professor! I will try my best to find them! Don't worry! Kaoru said. Than she hanged up. Wait doesn't one of your sisters have red hair? Butch asked. Yeah! Do you know where she is? Kaoru asked. Well yesterday I went over to my brother, Bricks house. But he wasn't home. A girl answered for him. But she said her name was Sakura. Sakura? But that can't be her. It must be a different girl. Kaoru said. Yeah, probably. Butch said. But I still need to see Brick. I really need to talk to him. I had finally found his house but every time I go over to his house he's always not home! Butch said. I told you I wasn't going to wait for you. Kaoru said. Oh come on! Just this once! Please! Butch pleaded. Fine. Kaoru said. But I need to hurry and find my sisters. Tokyo is being destroyed as we speak. Kaoru told him.

* * *

**Please Review! By the way thank you to all the people that reads my story! I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Your the girl from Lab Chemical I use to always hang out with! Brick said. Yes I am Brick. Its nice to see you again. Momoko replied. I would stay here with you but I need to find my sisters. Momoko said to Brick. (Gasp!) Oh my gosh! I haven't called Professor! He must be so worried! Brick do you have a phone? Momoko asked. Yeah right here. Brick said. Oh thank goodness! Momoko called. Hello? Who is this? Professor asked. Professor! its me Momoko! Momoko said. Momoko! Oh thank goodness! I have called Kaoru but I couldn't get a hold of Miyako! Professor told her. Ok professor. I'll see if I can find her! Momoko said. Is their anything else? Momoko asked. Oh yeah. Tokyo is being destroyed! You need to find your sisters quick! The fate of Tokyo is in you and your sisters hands. Professor hanged up. Oh no. Wait he just said that they are missing. Momoko said. What happened to them? Did they get kidnapped? Or were they just looking for me? Momoko wondered thinking out loud. *Ding dong!* Brick answered the door. Butch?

Hey Miyako! Momoko called out. Hey Boomer! Brick yelled. Miyako I think its time to explain. Momoko told her. You see when after the fire I ran to the woods. I later was walking home when I saw you on the ground passed out. So I carried you with me, than I came across Kaoru on the way... Than this morning when you woke up I didn't want to pressure you. Momoko tried to explain. Oh. Miyako said understanding. So this isn't a dream? Miyako asked. No Miyako its not. Momoko said with a little bit of a laugh. Boomer listened to Brick when he told him his story. Miyako came over and talked to Boomer. So this isn't a dream. Miyako said. I guess its not. Boomer said.

Brick you, your home. Momoko was still in the other room. I have been coming to your house but every time I do your always not there. Butch said. Are you boys done yet because we got to go! Kaoru said. What's the rush? Butch asked. Hmmm. Lets see. Tokyo is being torn to bits! My sisters are missing! Last I have to have you accompany me! Anything else you need me to explain to you? Kaoru asked sarcastically. Sorry Brick I guess we got to go. Butch said. But I have one more question to ask. Butch said. Ugh! Kaoru said rolling her eyes. What is it? Brick asked. Well a few days ago I think it was, well anyway I went to your house but you weren't home but instead a girl answered the door. She said her name was Sakura. She was easily frightened. She red hair. She didn't really know anything which was weird. She also had terrible wounds. Butch explained. Oh she is here. Brick said. Than why don't we meet here? Butch asked. But I also want to know what she is doing here, who she is, and what happened to her. Butch said. Ok I'll explain everything when she comes in here. Momoko! Brick yelled. Momoko? I thought her name was Sakura. Butch told him. As I said I'll explain everything. Brick said. Kaoru didn't pay attention to what they were saying. She just wanted to leave. Momoko came in the room with the bow still on. Yes Brick? Momoko asked. Wait. Blossom? Butch asked. How do you know... Oh wait your Butch. Bricks brother. Kaoru heard Butch say Blossom and turned around. Momoko? Kaoru said. Kaoru? Momoko said. What are you doing here! Kaoru asked. Its a long story. I'm sure Brick will explain everything.

What happened was I was in the burning building looking for my brothers. But than I came across Momoko wounded badly on the ground unconscious. So I took her home. I treated her wounds the best I could. Don't ask where the wounds were. I would prefer not tell. Brick said. I agree. Momoko said. Anyway, I put Momoko in my bed to rest. I was on the couch when she came in. I asked her questions but she didn't know anything because she lost her memory. So I call her Sakura. I was keeping her till she got her memory back. Brick said. But how did you get your memory back? Butch and Kaoru asked Momoko. Well I was roaming around the room. I fell down on the carpet to feel the carpet. I'm not sure why I did. Momoko said. But when I was on the ground I saw a box under the bed. It had all these signs that said, keep out and don't touch. Of course I had to open it. So I did. I found a big pink bow. I picked up. Everything flashed before my eyes. I remembered everything. Brick than came in and snatched the bow. He was angry. Momoko explained. So that''s what happened? Butch asked. Pretty much. Brick said. Momoko. Kaoru said. I can't believe you were here the whole time. Kaoru said. Kaoru hugged Momoko. A tear came out from her eye. Are you crying? Butch smirked. No! Kaoru punched him. Bastard. Kaoru said. At least we know were both ok. Kaoru said. But I have no idea where Miyako is. Kaoru said. She's missing too? Momoko asked. Yeah, she went looking for you than I never heard from her again. Oh no. Momoko said. *Ding dong!* Who's at the door? Brick asked. Momoko opened it. There was no one there. But there was a letter. Momoko opened the envelope. She read it out loud. _If you ever want to see your sister Bubbles ever again than come to this location._ Their was a map attached with a place circled and an address. Oh no. Momoko said. I guess it looks like we found Miyako. Kaoru said.

Commander "Him". Mr. Shimizu called out. what is it! "Him" asked. I have found the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys location. I have sent them a letter to come and find us so we can do our plan. Mr. Shimizu said. Good work. Mr. Shimizu."Him" said. Bubbles and Boomer also now think its reality. Good. "Him" said. You may leave now. "Him" told Mr. Shimizu. I will be right here waiting for them. They have no idea what awaits them.

* * *

**4 more days till school left! Yeah! I probably have about 3 more chapters I think. I'm not sure maybe 2 or more. I don't know. We'll have to find out. Please review! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! ^^**

* * *

I still don't get it. Miyako said. This really seemed like a dream. Just nothing looks or sounds real. Miyako told Boomer. But it is reality and were just going to have to accept it. Boomer said. Why don't we just put this aside and go to the mall to meet my sisters and your brothers. Miyako said. Alright. Boomer said polity. They went to the mall into one of the shops. So what do you wanna do? Asked Momoko. I wanna play soccer! Kaoru and Butch said at the same time. Ok you two can go to the park and play soccer. They both Left. I want to go to this new snack shop that just opened up. Momoko said. Yeah me too. Brick agreed. They than both left. I guess its just us. Miyako said. Yeah I guess. Boomer said. Its all starting to make sense now. Miyako said. I guess I have been living reality this whole time. I just never realized it. Miyako said. But one thing I've been wondering this whole time is, who is Boomer and his Brothers. Its like I lost my memory but just not the memory of my sisters or who I am. Miyako thought. I guess its time to get some answers. Miyako whispered to her self.

We got to go! Kaoru said. We need to get our sister back! Kaoru yelled. I know but how do we know this isn't a trap? Momoko asked. But we have to take every chance we have to find her! Also to mention that Tokyo depends on us to save them! Kaoru explained. I guess your right. We need to find Miyako. Momoko said. Yes! Lets go! Kaoru said. They all flew up to the sky fast. Now aren't you glad I dragged you to come with me to Bricks house? Butch smirked. Shut the fuck up. Kaoru said. They finally came to a weird mysterious building. Is this the place? Kaoru asked. It looks like it Momoko said. All 4 of them walked through the door. As soon as they all came in the door closed behind them. They all gasped. The lights came on. The first thing they saw was Miyako and Boomer laying on the tables still asleep with the mysterious helmet on them with electricity on top with them still dreaming in the fake world. Miyako! Momoko and Kaoru screamed. Boomer! Brick and Butch yelled. Than their was a black chair in front of Miyako and Boomer with someone siting on it. They could not see who it was because the chair was faced away from them. Are you the one that sent this letter? Kaoru shouted. Yes. Said the person in the chair. What's the matter? Are you too afraid of us or something? Kaoru yelled strong. Kaoru sure wasn't in a mood to play games with anyone. Of course not. You should be the one's who are afraid. The man in the chair turned around. "Him"! Kaoru and Momoko shouted.

Yes its me. "Him" said. Your not going to get away with this! Momoko shouted. Oh but I already have. "Him" said. We have to get those things off them! Brick said. But how? Momoko asked. Yes how. I will make sure you don't. But if you do than your going to wish you hadn't. "Him" said. Were not afraid of you! Kaoru yelled. Mr. Shimizu! "Him" yelled. Have you modified the helmets? "Him" asked. Yes sure. Mr. Shimizu said. Good now go away. "Him" said. Yes sir. Mr. Shimizu said. What did you do to them! Kaoru screamed. But don't worry. It won't affect them but it will affect anyone who touches the helmets. "Him" said. You know what! I'm done with you messing with us "Him"! Momoko shouted with anger. Momoko ran and grabbed the helmet. The helmet came off but it immediately shocked her. Aaaaahhhhh! Momoko screamed in pain. Electricity crossed all around her. The electricity turned black. Momoko! Kaoru and Brick screamed. Kaoru tried to grab the helmet out of her hands but the electricity sent her flying across the room. Miyako woke up. Huh? What's going on? Miyako asked. Momoko? What's happening to her! Miyako yelled as she backed away. Momoko screamed harder. I could have sworn that Butch and Kaoru were playing soccer! Momoko and Brick were at this new snack shop. Boomer was... where is Boomer? She turned around and saw Boomer still asleep with the helmet on. Boomer! Miyako yelled. Than the electricity disappeared around her. Momoko got up. She stumbled a bit. Momoko? Are you ok? Kaoru asked. Kaoru went to help her up. But than Momoko slapped her hard. Kaoru fell to the floor.

Momoko? Whats wrong! Kaoru asked. Momoko stood up. She looked at everyone. Why don't you all get the fuck out of my life. Momoko said. Muhahahahahah! She yelled. Mo,Momoko? Brick asked. No. Call me by my real name. Blossom. Her eyes were a blood red. Her hair was slightly darker. Her bow turned black. She wore a black dress with a blood red strip on top. The bottom of her dressed was ripped. She had black boots with red criss crossing around the boot. Momoko what happened? Brick asked. Go to hell. Momoko replied. This is so much better than what I had planned. "Him" said. Mr. Shimizu unactivated Boomers helmet and took it off. "Him" has no use for him anymore. Mr. Shimizu said. Boomer woke up. Huh? What happened? Boomer asked. Miyako and Boomer. All those things you said that you thought we were playing soccer at some restaurant or something, wasn't true. It was just a dream. Kaoru said. It was? Boomer and Miyako asked. Yes. Kaoru replied. Kaoru explained everything to them. Momoko went off with "Him" in a different room for something. What are we going to do! What's going to happen to Momoko! Miyako had tears come out from her eyes. Momoko came back in. Fuck off bitch. Momoko said as she kicked Miyako down. Momoko. Why? Miyako asked. Why what? I have been wanting to do this to you girls since the day you were born.

* * *

**Summer! Finally! Freedom! Well freedom from school. I still don't have any freedom from my brothers and sisters sadly. But still... Summer! I think I'm doing 1 or 2 more chapters. We will have to see when I do my next chapter! i spell checked all my chapters. ^^ Please review! Bye for now...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! ^^ Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Blossom! You can kill your sisters later. I need you out here! "Him" said. Fine. Blossom said with a little attitude. Blossom went outside with "Him". Blossom its time. Its time to show your true power. Are you ready? "Him" asked. Stop wasting time and lets just fucking started! Blossom said starting to get angry. Alright do it know. "Him" told her. What does "Him" have in mind? Brick asked. I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good. Kaoru replied. Blossom put her arms over her head. She bent her fingers an bit and put her hands closed to each other. A pink electric ball started to form in her hands. It grew bigger and bigger. She took the pink electric ball with one had and threw it. **Bam!** It hit at least 10 houses and 4 stores. What was that! Kaoru asked. I've never seen anything that before! Miyako said.

That's because Blossom is the most powerful out of all of you. When she was given her powers she already had a little bit of her own. "Him" explained. But how? All 5 of them asked. Her ancestor was a special person that was born with power. She used it to protect many lives. But were using Blossom's power for evil here. "Him" said. What are you planning to do! Kaoru got angry. I'm planning to use Blossom's power and take over the world! "Him" yelled. Oh yeah! Well we can't let you do that! Kaoru yelled. But I'm not the one destroying everything. Its your sister. "Him" said. Only because your controlling her! Kaoru yelled. No. I all I did was find the darkness in her heart and unleashed it. This is all her doing. "Him" told them. What! She would never do something like that! Miyako yelled. Just look at the darkness in her eyes.

Momoko were going to help you! Miyako screamed. Help? It would help if you all just let me murder you, so You can all got to hell! That would help me just fine! Blossom said. To tell the truth I have always hated my sisters! You girls were always just asking to be killed. Hopefully that will end up being today and I'll be the one to slaughter the 2 of you! Blossom yelled. She formed a pink electric ball. She threw it at her sisters. Hey! That almost hit us! Kaoru yelled getting angry. That was the point. Too bad I missed. That's it! I'm done with this bullshit! Kaoru yelled. Kaoru flew in front of her ready to kick her. But Blossom grabbed her and threw her over back where she was before.

Blossom! How could you! Miyako yelled. Than why don't you come fight me! Blossom yelled. But I can't. Miyako said. Why? You obviously don't have the guts to fight your own sister! Yeah well guess what! I have always hated you! People say your so innocent but your not! Your just a good for nothing piece of crap! Blossom said with a grin. Bl, Blossom. That's so mean! Miyako yelled. Miyako! That's not the real Blossom! Kaoru yelled getting up. But "Him" is not controlling her. Miyako said. That might be right, but she is still not herself. Kaoru said. Blossom continued to destroy everything around them. Everyone could hear people screaming. Blossom! You have to stop! Your killing people! Miyako yelled.

I have been quiet this whole time because I don't really know what to say. Boomer thought. But Brick hasn't been really doing anything considered he's probably still in shock. Butch hasn't even said anything at all. Blossom threw an electric ball at Miyako. Miyako! Kaoru yelled. Boomer heard her name. He turned around to see that Miyako was on the ground unconscious. Boomer ran to her. Miyako. He felt her heart bear.. Hopefully she'll be ok. Its probably my fault she got hurt because I was lost in my thoughts. Boomer had tears in his eyes. Boomer its not your fault. Butch said. Brick you have to do something! Butch yelled. Like what! Brick asked. I don't know you like her don't you! Try to get to the good side of her heart! Try to find the light in her heart! Butch yelled. I have to figure out something. Brick thought to himself. Blossom!

Blossom! I know this isn't the real you! Snap out of it! Kaoru screamed. Wait a min.! Where's "Him"? A note?

_Dear, Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys, _

_I have went somewhere where you can never find me striking havoc over._

_Sincerely, "Him"._

Why would he take the time to write this in a note? How weird. Kaoru said. Kaoru turned around and saw "Him" next to her carrying some things. "Him"! What are doing I thought you left! Kaoru yelled. Oh yeah, I forgot some thing so I came back to get it. "Him" said. But how I can beat the shit out of you! Kaoru yelled. Butch! Brick! I need you two to help stoop Blossom! Also since Miyako is knocked out and Boomer is over their crying over her. Kaoru said. Know lets settle this! Kaoru yelled. Kaoru went over and punch him to the wall. "Him" went over and cut Kaoru on the arm leaving blood to drip. Blossom swinged her electric ball and threw it at "Him" with a huge explosion. He was gone. So that must be the end of "Him". Kaoru said. But Blossom was almost done destroying the whole area. But Butch interfere. Get away from me! Blossom yelled as she kept trying to throw the pink electric balls at him. But Butch kept dodging. Blossom was after than done destroying the area. She jumped up and flew into the sky. Come on! Lets follow her! Brick yelled. Boomer flew up and carried Miyako in his arms. Brick, Butch, and Kaoru flew up really close to her.

Miyako finally woke up. Huh? What happened? Miyako asked as she saw Boomer carried her in his arms. She blushed. Miyako got out of his arms and flew next to him. Are you sure your ok to fly? Boomer asked. Yeah I'm fine. Miyako said. Blossom killed "Him". She also destroyed the whole area we were at before. That's why were flying behind her so we can follow where she's going. Boomer explained. Oh. Miyako said. So she actually killed "Him"? Miyako asked. Yeah. Boomer replied. Blossom finally landed. Where are we? Miyako asked scared. I don't know. Boomer said. Blossom started to throw the pink electric balls everywhere. People started screaming. Oh no! Blossom! We have to stop her! She is killing so many lives! Miyako yelled. I can't bare to look! Miyako said. She could see the blood slaughter.

Blossom cupped her hands over her head. What she doing now! Butch yelled. Blossom had a big gigantic ball of fire in her hands. She threw it at the area. Fire ran through everywhere. Hey your not the only one who could play with fire! Kaoru yelled as she shot fire out of her hands. They weren't nearly as big as Blossom's though. But Blossom dodge each fire bolt that was fired at her. The town was almost in flames. Miyako! Why haven't you have done anything! Kaoru yelled. As everyone tried their best. Miyako to was afraid to hurt her own sister. But she knew she had to do something. Something she never ever wanted to do. She ran over and punched Blossom when she wasn't expecting it. Blossom was knocked down on the ground. But she back up.

So my own sister would fight me. I thought you loved me. I guess not. Blossom threw a pink electric ball at Miyako. But Boomer ran over and pushed Miyako. He was lucky enough to get out of the way before the pink electric ball hit him. Brick thought about finding the light in Blossom's heart. I don't understand how! Brick got frustrated. What am I suppose to do! He looked at her. He remembered the good times they had together. This day was probably going to be the last day he ever saw her, because she was probably going to destroy the world. She is just to powerful. I can't imagine what the hatred she had that created the darkness inside her. But they say that darkness has two opposites. One is light. One is love. But has the light going to affect her. What am I going to do? Brick wondered. Wait a min. Love... This is it.

Brick ran over to Blossom passing Miyako, Boomer, Butch and Kaoru. What are you doing Brick! Butch and Kaoru yelled out. Brick ignored them. He ran over to Blossom and kissed her. As he kissed her, Blossom's hair turned lighter. Her bow turned pink. Her eyes turned pink. Her dressed turned pink. The bottom of her dress was no longer ripped. Her shoes turned into black dress shoes. She than stopped struggling from his grasp and relaxed. They both closed their eyes.

* * *

**This was my longest chapter ever! So how was it? Please review! I have one more chapter! Than that's it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Momoko? Brick asked. Oh Brick I'm so sorry! Momoko ran into his arms. Brick held her tight. Its ok. It wasn't your fault. Brick told her. Momoko? Is it really you? Miyako asked. Momoko nodded her head. Miyako and Kaoru ran to hug Momoko. Butch and Boomer still stood their in shock from what Brick had did. How could a kiss turn from evil to good? Boomer asked. I have no idea. Butch answered. Its because love is the most powerful thing in the world. Love could break any spell or even turn someone from evil to good. Its the opposite of darkness but so is light. Brick said as he walked toward them. Too bad you destroyed most of this city that was beautiful but now nothing. But I know you didn't mean too. Miyako said. All those people that lived here. All destroyed. Miyako said.

But it was interesting how "Him" knew all about you Momoko. Kaoru said. Yeah it was weird. Momoko replied. But at least "Him's" plan didn't go as be thought it would. Kaoru said. "Him" was using Momoko to take over the world. But Momoko ended up killing him. Kaoru explained. So at least we don't have to worry about "Him" anymore. Miyako said.

But I know still know were not done here. Momoko said. Tokyo is probably destroyed right now. Momoko said. Well there is only one way to find out. Kaoru said. Come on lets go. Miyako said. Wait, does that mean we have to help you girls fight the villains? The boys asked. Yup! The girls replied. They all flew out into the sky ready for what's coming.

Hey Kaoru you know what I've been wondering? Miyako asked. What? Kaoru asked. When "Him" told us about the darkness in Momoko's heart, darkness in a person's heart is always toward something. Miyako said. And? Kaoru asked. Well what do you think Momoko's darkness was toward? Miyako asked. I don't know, maybe, "Him" or the villains in back in Tokyo. Kaoru said. Well they are our enemies. But that is to be expected. Miyako said. They are evil but she wouldn't have such hatred something as silly as that. Would she? Miyako said. Than what do you think it was toward? Kaoru asked. I don't know. I guess we'll never know. Miyako told her.

The darkness in my heart was toward my sisters. But I'm not sure why. They have always been their for me, and I have always been their for them. I have never hated them in my entire life. But the darkness in my heart was toward them. It maybe could be something they did in our ancestry, that my ancestor had hatred over, that I even feel inside. But one thing is I don't really want to find out. I'd rather just cast away the darkness from my heart so it will never return to my body again so something like this will never happen to me again. Besides who knows what my ancestor did. I don't know if she was bad or good even though "Him" said she used her powers to protect people. But all I know is I'm a good person that uses my powers for good and that's all that matters. But I will still never forget those days of the time when I spent time with Brick when I lost my memory. He cared for me. I was even so shocked to see my bow when I held it. Who knew he was the one that I gave my bow to him when I was 6 years old. I still will never forget that moment.

* * *

**This was my last chapter! Please review! I finally finished my first story! By the way thank you so much for the reviews! It made even happier each time I got a review! So thank you for everyone who reviewed my story! **


End file.
